Johanna
Johanna is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Base Stats Tome Description "A beautiful, young knight, she seems frail and naive to the men around her. Consequently, many of the knights feel an extra need to protect her. Aside from being notoriously bad at cooking, Johanna's biggest weakness is sweet talk, and she often finds herself falling for the wrong kind of man. Because of this, Meryl tries to look out for her. Johanna's best friend is Diora, even though the two have seemingly opposite personalities." Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Diora, A Close Friend: "Diora and I used to go shopping a lot." *On Diora, A Close Friend: "She's deeper than the strong will you see in her." *On Diora, A Close Friend: "We're total opposites, but that's how we get along." *On Diora, A Close Friend: "Diora is my best friend." *On Lillian, A Cookie Pal: "I think she likes Belinda's cookies too. I'm so glad." *On Lillian, A Cookie Pal: "I should tell her where the shop is next time." *On Bergman, A Superior: "Diora said she respected him." *On Freiber, A Strict Superior: "He always tells me to look at him when he speaks..." *On Meryl, A Secret Leader: "Hmm... I guess she's like a leader from the shadows." *On Hilgard, A Dependable One: "She's younger than me, but I think she's more mature." *On Walder, An Intimidator: "When he's watching, I feel an overwhelming pressure..." *On Capehorn, A Deceitful Man: "I think the cardinal may be controlling the knights..." *On Capehorn, A Deceitful Man: "I can't really trust Cardinal Capehorn..." *On Capehorn, A Deceitful Man: "The cardinal seems very involved with the prince..." *On Capehorn, A Deceitful Man: "Not very many knights think highly of the cardinal..." *On Capehorn, A Deceitful Man: "I think the cardinal may be controlling the knights..." *On Belinda, A Likable Baker: "Belinda's shop is pretty famous!" *On Belinda, A Likeable Baker: "She gave me some free fruit cookies the other day." *On Belinda, A Likable Baker: "Her nut cookies are popular, so they sell well." *On Belinda, A Likable Baker: "Maybe she can give me tips on baking tasty cookies?" *"Belinda never forgets a customer's face." *"It's hard to say "no" when they pressure me like that." *"People tell me I don't very dependable..." *"To say what's on my mind is difficult for me..." *"They invite me to drink a lot, but, me and liquor..." *"I picked up a bird not long ago. It has a cute song." *"Maybe my eyes are the problem. I don't like them." *"It's hard to be unable to say what I mean to say..." 'Using Key Item:' *"...Do you like cookies?" 'Recruitment:' *"As a knight of the 2nd Order, I'll prove my value!" 'Level Up:' *"I'll be in good shape if I get any stronger!" *"I'm glad... My physique seems to be the same..." *"I need to work hard for my comrades, too!" *"This is for everyone..." 'Exile:' *"S-So I wasn't... good enough?" Relationships Transoul Best *Johanna + Diora Good *Johanna + Meryl Relatives/Loved Ones *Diora (best friend) *Lilian ("cookie pal") *Johanna (caring superior) Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Knights Category:Characters